A Little More Than Expected
by WolFang1011
Summary: With great horror, Gray realised that he had leant in to kiss Erza. Cover art by tumblr user Yousei-Miryoku.


Gray liked it when the rains came unexpectedly on hot summer afternoons. It usually started with cool gusts of wind bringing together dark clouds from the far corners of the horizon, sometimes accompanied by lightning and thunder, but what was a certainty was rain so heavy that it caused a near complete whiteout – one couldn't see five feet ahead on account of the size of the droplets.

Sometimes, it was over in a few short minutes. Other times, it stretched on for hours at an end. He usually preferred the latter since it kept the weather cool for a couple of days afterwards, but there were exceptions.

Like that day.

The rain came whilst he and Erza were in the middle of their daily meeting at their usual bench by the riverbank. Half annoyed half happy, they had sprinted to seek shelter under the nearest tree that could offer it.

A tree was no substitute for an umbrella of course, but it was better than nothing. Gray himself had no problem getting wet – it gave him an excuse to take off his tunic, if anything. But he didn't want to subject the redhead to that. What if she caught a cold?

"Get wet much?" he asked while ruffling his hair to clear himself of the water.

Beside him, the redhead was similarly running her fingers through her hair, but gave up once a gust of wind messed it all up again.

"Not much," she said with a sigh and looked over at him. "We were quick, luckily."

Gray leaned back against the tree and hummed. "Even so, the gale will bring the water with it. We're getting drenched either way."

"I really do not mind," Erza said with a smile, reaching out with a hand to catch some raindrops. "I quite like the rain." With a pause, she added, "I think it is quite pretty."

 _She looks happy_ , Gray mused, briefly studying Erza's smile before turning back to watch the rain. He closed his eyes as the wind and rain washed over him. The cold made him shiver with delight and he grinned.

"Then that's something else we have in common."

It was the fourth week of their 'courtship' as Erza had termed it. So far, things had been going well. The transition from being friends to being... something more was slow, but there was definite development. She actively sought out his hand now as they walked together and gave him a kiss on the cheek every now and again. She even stopped tensing up when he put his arm around her shoulders or her waist.

For most people, it may not have been that big a deal, but for Gray it was. Erza was not like most other girls. Hell, he could say with confidence that there was nobody out there even remotely close to Erza. The thought that he'd been able to get through to her with his feelings made him happy.

But being the realist that he was, all the happiness made him wary.

There must always be balance in the world. Before long, the universe would slap him upside the head with a crapload of pain and balance would be restored.

"You like the rain?"

But until it did, Gray had no intention of stopping himself from basking in this newfound happiness.

"I do," he replied. "I find it oddly soothing."

"So you, an ice mage, like rain but cannot stand snow," Erza said amusedly, shuffling closer so that their shoulders touched. "How does that work?"

Gray shrugged. "Snow comes and piles up. Rain comes and washes everything away. To me, snow symbolises trauma from our pasts that is hard to get rid of, while the rain symbolises a clean slate. A new beginning, if you will." He stopped himself and chuckled dumbly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kinda stupid, huh?"

Erza surprised him by grasping his right hand and threading her fingers through his. He turned towards her and found her smiling warmly at him. She shook her head.

"We all have our beliefs, shaped by our past experiences. Do not discount them by calling them stupid," she said quietly and gave his hand a little squeeze. "They are what made you who you are today, and I am fond of who are. By calling your own beliefs stupid, you are almost mocking my choice in men."

Gray felt the very tips of his ears heat up despite the wind chill.

"I, uh, well." With his free hand, he scratched his cheek. "It's sorta embarrassing, saying things like that out loud, I guess."

Erza nodded. "Because they are so deeply personal?"

"Exactly. It's not easy to talk about your deepest desires and thoughts at the drop of a hat." He hummed in thought. "Well, maybe not for all people, but it's that way for me."

Now that he thought about it, his only method of self-expression was through ice sculptures. If he could call _that_ self-expression. Gray found it easier to keep to himself. What good were dreams and desires in the grand scheme of things anyway? They got dashed more often than not.

"Then I am glad you find it in yourself to share them with me."

Erza was blushing slightly, mirroring the same shade of crimson as her hair. She didn't look away from him, however, and neither did he. His gaze softened as he looked upon her, mesmerised.

 _This woman..._

Yes, it was easier for him to keep to himself. Sharing _was_ hard to do. But not so when she was around. With her, his words came easily. Erza had single-handedly brought his guard down and shattered his defences, which was kinda scary if he thought about it, but at that moment, all he felt in his heart was gratitude.

She had made the effort to cross the distance he had put between himself and the world and entered his isolated little garden, bringing a much needed thaw. With her, the winter snow melted away and the flowers would bloom. The seeds he'd planted with so much care needed her warmth and radiance to grow.

She wasn't for everybody. Erza was an acquired taste, he knew that. But to him, she was the most radiant thing he'd ever encountered.

And he loved her for it.

He loved the way the wet coils of her hair scarlet clung to her ruby cheeks. He loved the warmth in her bright brown eyes and how they widened as he leant in closer, how her pink lips quivered and parted as she let out a short gasp...

 _Her lips? Her lips. Her. Lips. What. Wait, what the fuck?_

With great horror, Gray realised that he had leant in to kiss Erza.

Kiss. Erza. On the mouth. His lips on hers.

 _Hahahahahahahaha no. About turn!_

Gray snapped his head away so fast he feared that he'd scrambled his brain with the sudden change of position.

He released Erza's hand and dragged his palm down his face, releasing a shuddering chuckle which bordered on a sigh.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I wasn't... it's the weather's fault."

 _That's right. Don't people say it's romantic to kiss in the rain or some shit?_

He felt like ramming his head repeatedly against the tree trunk. How could he have even contemplated making such a monumental blunder?

His body had moved on its own, true, but how could it have if he hadn't wanted it to in the first place?

He knew that it was normal to feel like kissing the person one loved. There was nothing wrong with that, but Erza wasn't like most people. She'd confessed that she felt uncomfortable when people encroached on her personal space. This was why it had been a very big moment for Gray when she had initiated contact of her own accord. It showed that she was comfortable enough with him to even attempt such things.

But was she ready for a kiss? A serious kiss? Gray didn't know, and he had no intention of finding out by example. The fact that he had almost done so felt like a breach of her trust.

 _Man, I feel like kicking myself._

It was official. This would keep him up for the night.

 _Hello guilt, my old friend._

He noted with detached interest that the rain had stopped. It hadn't lasted long after all. Beside him, Erza coughed into her hand.

"No. _I'm_ sorry, Gray."

Among the many things he'd prepared himself to hear, this had most certainly _not_ been among them.

Gray turned and looked at Erza dumbly, who glanced down at her shoes, absently twirling a lock of her hair with a finger.

 _Huh?_

Taking his silence as invitation to continue, the redhead went on: "I am... unlike most girls, Gray. I have trouble accepting and communicating affection. A trait not exactly desirable when one is courting." She chuckled uneasily and then looked up at him. "Do you remember what I said when we decided to give... this a try?"

Gray nodded, but said nothing.

"I said that I knew precious little about intimacy and relationships, but I knew that I wanted to try it with you, because it felt right to me." Erza lightly placed her hand over her chest. "And in the time that we have been courting, I think I have improved a bit at showing you affection." She paused and sucked in a deep breath. "But I feel that it isn't nearly enough."

Gray suddenly felt very queasy. _What's going on?_ "What are you... saying right now?"

He tried to keep the desperation and anxiety out of his voice but he felt he didn't fully succeed, because Erza closed in and cupped his left cheek.

"I'm saying that while I am not the most romantically savvy, I am far from stupid," she said gently. "I know that you are holding back for my sake. Holding yourself back from doing things that people normally do in a relationship. You have been keeping my issues in mind, Gray, and for that I cannot thank you enough." She lowered her hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. "But while I appreciate you being understanding, I would appreciate it more if you were more honest about what _you_ want."

A noiseless chuckle escaped Gray and he shook his head.

 _This woman..._

To think that they were both suffering over the same thing. What were the odds?

She slapped his chest. "Gray! Don't laugh."

But what else could he do? The situation was just so ridiculous! _They_ were so ridiculous!

He smiled. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"It's okay," she muttered and sighed. "So. What now?"

 _What now indeed._

Erza had practically just invited him to kiss her. The boundaries that he'd set for himself were shifting again. Sure, he was allowed to do more, but should he?

What even was allowed? What were the limits? Should he ask? Would she tell him? Did she have a list?

What if he got his hopes up and she just wasn't ready? What then?

Then again, she was saying she wanted to try. She had always said that. And if trying once ended in failure, they could try again later.

Erza was trying to assuage his guilt. Give him more of herself. Perhaps she wanted more of him as well.

He sighed. _Too many thoughts_.

The redhead had probably sensed his indecision, so she said, "Your needs are important too, Gray. They're important to me."

Damn it. Why did she have to be so nice about everything?

 _Your needs are important too._

Was it really alright to ask for more, then?

 _They're important to me._

This woman... was something else entirely.

 _This is it, then. The point of no return._

Gray swallowed and lifted his right hand and placed it on Erza's left cheek, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone as he leaned in a bit, focusing his attention on nothing but her eyes.

"If I'm to be honest about what I want," he said gently, "then I'd say that I really want to kiss you."

It was true. He'd thought about it often, wondering what it'd feel like when the time came. Of course, he hadn't been counting on the time coming so soon, but this was something he could live with.

Erza only smiled. "I'd like that too, I think."

"You would?"

She nodded. "According to all the romantic literature I could find, sharing a kiss is a significant milestone and a logical next step from hand holding and hugging." She shook her head. "I only wish our surroundings were more suited to the cause."

Laughing, Gray thumbed away a stray strand of hair which had fallen over her eyes. "You think this isn't romantic enough?" he asked, amused. "The weather is nice and cold, making one seek out warmth in another. We're under a tree in each others' arms, seeking shelter from the elements. I'm gazing deeply into those hypnotic brown orbs of yours and losing myself as I lean in to mould our lips together, brushing my fingers through your crimso-"

Erza blushed deeply. "Must you make it sound like an erotic novel, Gray?"

He half wanted to ask her about her knowledge of erotic literature, but settled for a smile instead.

"Can I kiss you, then?" he asked quietly, feeling his body quake ever so slightly.

The redhead rubbed her cheek against his palm and placed her hand over his, squeezing his wrist. "You may," she breathed and closed her eyes.

 _Here goes nothing._

Gray took a quick breath and covered what little distance there remained between them. His lids fluttered closed.

Her lips were moist from the rain.

The moment he felt her lips on hers, he felt an ecstatic rush, while at the same time everything seemed to stop and stand still. He felt his knees tremble slightly.

Every instinct in his body screamed at him to take it from a simple pressing of lips to something more... primal. The urge was powerful indeed, and Gray disengaged before he gave in to temptation, making their first kiss short and sweet.

It was for the best. Erza needed baby steps.

Instead of pulling away, Gray lingered, nudging her nose with his. He felt her breath on his lips, coming in quick gasps. He felt a shudder down his spine.

While he would have liked to do more, the kiss wasn't bad at all. Far from it. It had been gentle yet firm. It filled his chest with a gentle warmth that stopped him from forming any words or thoughts.

The only thing he regretted was how his sudden panic hadn't let her respond.

When he opened his eyes, he found that she still hadn't opened hers, though her brows were furrowed. Her face was a beautiful shade of red - much like his own, he was sure - and he wanted to kiss her all over, but refrained. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

She licked her lips and asked, "Is that it?"

Not knowing how to respond, Gray only blinked. "Huh?"

Sighing, Erza opened her eyes fractionally. "The kisses portrayed in the books I read are more... extravagant, shall we say. They involve using one's tongue?"

Gray snorted and pressed his forehead against hers. "I doubt you're ready for something like that, Erza."

"Please do not presume to know what and what not I am capable of doing."

She was trying to sound strict, but her voice came out more high pitched, resembling a plea. Gray smiled to himself and gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"Is that what you want, then?" he asked, dropping his voice and snaking his left arm around her waist, pulling her body closer and eliciting a muffled squeak from his partner. "An 'adult' kiss?"

When she nodded, Gray nudged her jaw with his nose. "Close your eyes."

"Okay," Erza whispered and placed her hands on his shoulders. She offered him a quick smile of permission before closing her eyes. He felt her hands tremble slightly.

Gray then kissed the left corner of her mouth, and felt Erza take a sharp breath. He lingered for a moment before kissing the right corner of her mouth. His right hand slid up from her cheek to the nape of her neck, his fingers threading into her tresses.

He then kissed her fully on the mouth, a slow, smouldering kiss to set the pace. He didn't want to go too far too fast, neither did he want to eat her face off. He wanted to coax Erza into responding, which she did in a few moments.

She started off unsure, her nose bumping into his every now and again, but before long, she had gotten the hang of it. She moved with him, tilting and turning her head in sync with him.

Erza ended the kiss this time, but only because she was completely out of breath. Evidently, she had forgotten to breathe.

She breathed through her mouth, looking up at him with an expression of pure wonderment on her face. As if he had shown her all the amazing secrets of life. Gray felt that his heart would melt right then and there.

"Again," Erza whispered upon catching her breath, but Gray was already moving by then.

He leaned back against the tree trunk and pulled Erza into his chest, pressing their bodies together. Her fingers bunched up the fabric at his shoulders and she gasped, but it quickly turned into a quiet mewl when Gray bit onto her lower lip lightly. He felt like a fire had been lit under his skin at the sounds she made.

He nibbled and pulled on it before releasing it and licked her lips.

Gray was slightly surprised when Erza kissed him immediately, more so at the urgency behind the kiss. Her hands looped around his neck and she fisted his hair, asserting some dominance.

He could hardly help the moan that rose in his throat.

This seemed to only bolster the redhead's rising confidence, because she pressed into him as much as she could. Gray felt awfully frustrated at the layers of clothes that came between them, but every thought melted away when he felt her tongue slide over his lips.

With a grunt, Gray took a step forward and spun Erza around, pinning her against the tree and pressed his body against hers.

The woman, caught by surprise at this, gasped. Gray only saw that her mouth was open, and claimed it with his.

Gray's knees almost gave in when his tongue slid up along hers, and only kept going because of Erza's sweet moan.

Her hands were on either side of his face now, to keep him in place. Gray didn't mind. Their tongues grazed and darted by each other as they explored each others' caverns.

They both ended it slowly, but were reluctant to pull away completely. So they stood there, trembling, close enough to feel each other's breaths on their lips.

It took a while for Gray to compose himself enough to speak. "Erza, you're shaking."

She looked at him through half lidded eyes, her bright brown eyes now darkened with passion and her lips slightly swollen. The sight made Gray's heart speed up.

"You're trembling too, Gray."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well, you wanted tongue," he said quietly and brushed his nose against hers, eliciting a giggle from the redhead.

"So I did." She smiled at him. "And you made my wish come true."

Gray kissed her cheek. "I was sufficiently rewarded for my efforts, so excuse me if I don't complain."

Erza ducked her head and laughed, but when she looked up at him, she smiled hopefully. "There are more rewards for you... if you want," she said shyly.

Her attempt at flirting may have been awkward, but Gray was too busy leaning in to really care.

He kissed her gently, bringing his right hand down along her shoulder, her flanks and around her waist. Erza responded eagerly, matching the slow yet passionate rhythm he had set for their mouths.

The only thing on Gray's mind at the time was her and everything about her. He loved her, and now that they were officially kissing, it was hard for him to not want to do... other things.

So when he lowered his hands further to cup her hips, his only intention had been to feel more of her. Had he been thinking, he wouldn't have done it, but Erza's lips had snatched away all of his good judgement.

Gray had expected to feel slight pleasure, but wasn't expecting to see stars behind his eyelids.

Immediately, his breath left him.

"Ack," he groaned.

As he grabbed his groin and sunk to his knees, he looked up at Erza.

Her expression was that of befuddlement. Her hands were still raised where his chest had been, and her eyes were open wide. Gray noted that her right leg was raised off the ground, bent at the knee.

 _Ah, so that's what did it._

"Jewels... my jewels," he croaked as he slumped on his side on the rain drenched grass, trying very hard to breathe. "Oh, they're never coming back down..."

Gray could hear Erza's voice hovering somewhere above his head. He couldn't understand what she was saying on account of the sound of blood thumping in his ears, but he could make out the words _sorry_ and _reflex_ and _surprise_.

Erza wasn't like most other girls. Gray knew that a little better now.

Before passing out, he considered purchasing a groin protector of some sort.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was an experiment. I've shipped this pairing for close to three years, but I've never read/watched Fairy Tail, as some know. So I leave it to you, faithful FT readers and GrayZa shippers. D'you think I did them justice? Go ahead. Judge me. It's free, I promise! Also, u** **nedited and unbeta'd. But I do hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
